


Antonio Carbonell

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ben is ALIVE IN THIS ONE SHOT, Gen, No one knows who’s Iron Man is, Peter got bit but this is before he becomes spider man, Skip is here and Tony tries to kick his ass, aka Peter didn’t want to think too much on. It, but yea, i didn’t want to touch on it too much sorry, no one knows who Tony Stark is other then he is elusive, rhodey and Pepper and Happy are his family too but they are busy, so skip warning, tony lives in Queens under the Parkers and they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Peter while doesn’t have a mom and a Dad has the next best thing.He has May, Ben, and Mr. Carbonell down below them....And Mr. Carbonell has a robot.





	Antonio Carbonell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://buttercookie-art.tumblr.com/post/155351230106/last-drawing-of-2016-first-of-2017-183-days-to
> 
> Very good art  
> Very wonderful

Peter winced as he saw the legs dangling over head. He figured he would be up.   
He hoped.   
  
Alas his luck was always shit. Maybe he didn’t know-   
  
“I can smell your bullshit from here kid. You obviously weren’t brave enough for the front door your actions will now have consequences.”   
  
Damn. He sighed pulling himself with rest of the way to be met with an indifferent look.   
  
Antonio Carbonell was the man who lived under them. He was cranky and weird- able to charm feathers off a bird at the drop of the hat. He kept to himself in his apartment, but still somehow befriended the Parker’s upstairs.   
  
He was a well dressed man....sometimes then there were times which he was covered in Grease and old band shirts or looking dead on his feet.   
  
Antonio Carbonell was also the only person that Peter knew was the smartest man in any science. There was nothing Peter had been able to stump him with. He knew everything.   
  
Which was probably why he knew Peter would come up the fire escape.   
  
“How do you know I am full of bullshit?” He pointed at Peter while taking a gulp of Whiskey.   
  
It wasn’t too strong. The harsh smell of Whiskey..   
  
First drink of the night it had been a good day for Tonio Peter supposed.   
  
“Right there. The bullshit. Kid I invented bullshit. You can’t fool me.”   
  
“See you can’t invent it- but if you were made of it-.”   
  
“See? Sass and bullshit you hang out with me too much.” Tonio hummed resting an arm on the bars.   
  
“Come on. I already told May and Ben you were heading up the escape. They aren’t happy and I will give you mercy and let you prepare for that.” Tonio smiled in that fond way that Peter knew was reserved for him. He will deny though until his dying day it made him feel special.   
  
Like a kid and his dad.   
  
His weird estranged pseudo dad/uncle that lived a floor below him with robots...   
  
He set down the duffel and rested against the bars legs going out to press against the brick wall.   
  
Stretching out his joints and the pain in his waist where he was punched.   
  
“......kid what is up? Sneaking out ain’t your shtick.” Tonio asked leaning back to look at him seriously.   
  
It is what he liked about the other man.   
  
Unlike most adults in the world- excluding May and Ben- the whole world saw tiny Peter Parker. Who was too smart to actually be smart. Who was too small to actually be taken seriously.   
  
He was a child to the whole world.   
  
But Tonio saw him as Kid. Sure they got off at the wrong foot. Peter was seven visiting his aunt and uncle when he found the fire escape and went down stairs to see a real robot in Carbonell’s kitchen. He admits to sneaking through the window to see the robot and following it around the kitchen.   
  
Antonio jumped on the couch seeing him and didn’t know where Peter came from or what to do with him.   
  
“Ah..... where are your parents?”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
“.....how do you not know? I thought kids had homing beacons on them!”   
  
“How would I have a homing beacon?”   
  
“Don’t they put chips in kids now-a-days?”   
  
“Hmmm no? I don’t think so?”   
  
“I don’t mean a potato chip kid.”   
  
“No you meant like a microchip right? Like what the put in Dogs and cats! But I think that is against human rights- can your robot talk or does it beep like R2D2?? Does it talk binary code?!” Tonio had been so shocked he kind of just let peter wander around until a man appeared in the window- Tonio on one side of the room staring at Peter like a bomb as Peter talked to Dum-e and ate the cookies the robot handed him.   
  
Tonio only looked hopeful.   
  
“Is this yours? Because the only reason that isn’t locked is I am hoping he would leave or someone would come looking for him.”   
  
“Uncle ben!!! He has a ROBOT!”   
  
“Peter- oh my god I am so sorry- this is very rude you are in big trouble.” Ben tried to get in and Tony sighed.   
  
“Do you live here?”   
  
“Yes I am so sorry-.”   
  
“615-F I will keep watching him until you get him. He is just sitting here and While I am not good at kids yours is tolerable.”   
  
“My aunt and uncle says I am loveable.” Peter said eating another cookie.   
  
Tonio had laughed.   
  
Next time peter came over he tried to get to Antonio’s he was met with a frowning man at the window.   
  
“I was warned of you.”   
  
“Can I see Dum-e? I missed him.” Peter asked   
  
“Kid my apartment is not child proof.”   
  
“What am I going to do? Stick a fork in a socket? Pllllllllease Mr! Your robot is soooooo cool you are like-.”   
  
“Don’t-.”   
  
“Han solo.” Tony stared and sighed.   
  
“I thought you were going to call me Obiwan.” Peter smiled.   
  
“No you aren’t old enough.”   
  
“Now you are just being cute kid. Go home.” He handed peter a cookie.   
  
“Shoo.” Peter pouted and stormed his way back to the apartment.   
  
Next time no one was home. Or the weekend after that...   
  
Then he moved in because his parents were gone. Antonio was only picking a few clothes up but he stopped by to hug his Aunt and uncle. Peter cried and glared.   
  
“I know... it will get better with time. You understand.” He heard it all day by people who didn’t know him.   
  
Then Antonio got down on a knee and rubbed his shoulder.   
  
“Kid... I gets easier but it has been years and I still miss my mom... she was amazing and wonderful.... it is ok to miss them and it is ok to be sad.” Peter didn’t feel alone after that. Even if Tonio awkwardly hugged him he was happy Tonio actually knew he was in pain and was validating it.   
  
“You will always miss them kid.. but you are just going to keep in living ok?” Peter did.   
  
When Antonio finally  came home it was after the expo and Peter was telling him about how Iron man saved him and Antonio laughed.   
  
“Of course that was you.”   
  
“Huh?” Antonio back tracked easily.   
  
“Being the one person to hold a toy to a murder bot.” He said fondly.   
  
“Glad you are good kid.”   
  
Then Antonio saved peter.   
  
He came home and opened his window and he heard Peter’s cries for help. He flew up the fire scape with fury. He saw what was happening. He saw Skip- peter-.   
  
He snarled.   
  
“Alright you better start running before I start kicking ass you piece of shit.” Skip ran out like a hell hound was chasing him and Tonio called the cops. Wrapped peter up and held the crying boy until his aunt and uncle came home. He handled everything. No one got near Peter unless Tonio made sure it was ok with Peter and his family. He was calm level headed and stood protectively over the family. Tonio baby sat after that. Or a woman Tonio paid for an extensive background check on.   
  
“I don’t want that to ever happen again- may- ben- I am not letting you pay me back I want you two to have someone you can trust damn it. If I can’t do it this- who is this lady? Who has the last name Lipmick? What kind of a name is that? Sounds fake.”   
  
Antonio was around a lot more after that.   
  
He watched sports with Ben, attempted to cook with May, peter would come to him for harder stuff that even stumped May and Ben.   
  
He suddenly had a second uncle. A second uncle who disappeared sometimes and came home cut and bruised. Who drank and was alone a lot. Or had a man named Rhodey over (peter liked when Rhodey was over because Tonio smiled more. He liked the lady he would see Tonio with some times. But she called him ‘Tony’)   
  
He was family.   
  
He wasn’t ben. Ben was warm and goofy, he made faces and told Peter stories of Stars. He told peter stories of when he was a scrappy little Jewish boy trying to learn Hebrew and Italian to impress a pretty girl.   
  
He accidentally messed both up- but he still got the girl.   
  
Tonio hates hugs and was bad with emotions. But he treated Peter like he was an equal. He sat with Peter and talked out the science stuff Peter was trying to learn and never doubted Peter understanding it.   
He was there when May or Ben were gone. He ruffled Peter’s hair and taught him Italian so he could suprise his Aunt and Uncle.   
  
He was something different and Peter appreciated him...   
  
Which is why it was just as Hard to keep this whole super power thing from him may or ben.   
  
See Tonio confessed he worked as head designer for Stark Industries. Mainly the Iron Man suit.   
  
He was basically a superhero.   
  
Peter had superpowers now. He was strong- fast- he could see and hear! Way better then before.   
  
He wanted to tell someone. Anyone...   
  
But he also knew he couldn’t since he was using them to make money off of wrestling bets. No doubt Ben and May would be upset.   
  
Tonio.... He may look impressed and ask if he could win. But then immediately tell his aunt and uncle.   
  
He just sighed and set the whiskey glass down.   
  
“I am not an emotional Person Pete. I suck at it. I solve all of my problems by making people things and shoving money at them.  You Parkers, rhodey, pep and Hogan are the only people who seem to not care about the money and the things. I guess.... I guess because of that I like you people. But see Petey-pie you don’t want to be me.”   
  
“Rich and the head designer for Stark Industries and the avengers? I don’t know Tonio that sounds pretty cool.”   
  
“Then fine. I can train you to have my job. But me? As a person? You are better then me kid.” Peter frowned.   
  
“You are a cool person.”   
  
“Kid I have anxiety- ptsd. I am really really fucked up. I am emotionally absent and I.. I am not good with other people. I hide in machines and everyone around me gets hurt.... you kid? You have a better start. Two people who love you and a whole lot of friends. You feel it is ok to cry and ok to be genuine. I admire that about you kid. You are going to go so far in life... you just need to cut this bullshit at the knees. Be honest ok? Get into a mess of lies like me and it gets shitty.”   
  
“.....I have anxiety too. I was left on the door step of people who weren’t planning to have kids.... I-I love them and I know they love me but they weren’t planning on having a kid as early as they did me... so I feel guilty... we are all messed up Mr. Carbonell.... I still think you are pretty cool.” Tonio groaned and shoved him lightly.   
  
“God Kid stop. I already admitted you are the one kid I like. Seriously stop I am allergic to feelings.”   
  
“No offense but you literally picked the worst family to hang out with.” Peter smiled since his whole family was one big mess of love and feelings.” Tonio smiled fondly.   
  
“I can’t help it. The Parkers are like a big fly trap. You can’t help but get trapped with your family. Now go face the music. You are in deep shit. See you on parole.” Peter smiled and made a face.   
  
“I can’t take refuge with you?”   
  
“Kid your aunt scares the shit out of me. The woman is like my mother, beautiful kind with one HELL of a temper. Now shoo shoo.” Peter rolled his eyes and stood to finish climbing.   
  
“Serious though Peter. Teenage rebellion is all fun and games. But be smart. Shame to waste how brilliant you are you know? If you are in trouble tell people. ” Peter nodded and climbed up.   
  
Ready to face the music.   
  
Tonio watched him get in his window before rolling into his apartment closing the window.   
  
“Did I do good J?” He asked making himself another glass.   
  
“From what I heard sir you handled it very well. Young Parker looks up to you and you handled it in as best of way as you could.”   
  
“God What is that kid up to?”   
  
“My scans showed he had only clothes in the dufflebag. No drugs or money.”   
  
“Good..” he sat down and sighed.   
  
Honestly when he decided to Live a quiet life after College- his parents death he didn’t want to be on stage or the spotlight he just produced Obie handled the spotlight.   
  
Then well that happened and now Pepper was in the spotlight as he produced more then weapons.   
  
Alter egos doubled.   
  
Before he was Antonio Carbonell in memory of his mother. Then Iron Man.   
  
It was tiring for Tony Stark but also he felt so free.   
  
He had his reasons and the reasons lead him to Peter Parker and his small beautiful little family He quietly added to his own.   
  
He was going to protect them. Maybe he can work up the nerve to tell them the truth....

was going to protect them. Maybe he can work up the nerve to tell them the truth....

 

**Author's Note:**

> This au is basically after his parents died Tony goes off the grid. He isn’t flashy and showy some reason his grief made him close in. He is in the lab always working, the media forgets Tony Stark. 
> 
> Then after Iron-man 1 his new CEO Pepper tells the world about Iron Man and how Stark Industries is no longer a weapon company- and Tony runs to Hide in Queens, New York
> 
> Under a new name.
> 
> He gains a family along the way


End file.
